


Trucks, Buses and Ships

by SuchaHag



Series: Rory Characters [4]
Category: Young Adam - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaHag/pseuds/SuchaHag
Summary: Sam leaves his cheating wife behind the best way he knows how. 🚚





	Trucks, Buses and Ships

**Author's Note:**

> Rory had just over one minute of screen time in 2003's "Young Adam". But a character is a character, so without any more ado...

Sam always suspected his wife of cheating. It should not have come as a shock that he actually witnessed it with his own eyes, but it was. Maybe because it was the upstairs neighbor, a man that he thought he trusted that made the realization so difficult. His gut twisted with sadness before he resolved to do something. He didn't say anything, didn't make a scene - he was not that kind of man. Instead, he went to work and planned. She was going to be left with nothing and he was going to disappear. 

A few weeks later, Sam was in the warehouse when an overseas client came in. Corinne from United Fruit, all the way from Florida. She accompanied a shipment of bananas from the Caribbean. Sam wasn't sure of the market, but after experiencing the freshness of the fruit, he made an exception. When he heard they were merging with the importers from Ireland, he knew the time was right for a partnership. Sam was crunching numbers after hours when Corinne came into his office.

“Hi, Sam!” She said, brightly.

“Hey ya, Corinne.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“Figuring a fruit order shouldn't be so hard!” She laughed.

“I did that hours ago, this project is harder.” He retorted. 

“I'm sorry. Any way I could help?” She sat, pulling up the chair.

Could he confide in her? She's has been here for a week and he found himself thinking of her more and more. She was so easy to talk to, smart, and he could have sworn her eyes lingered on him when she thought he didn't notice. He did notice only because he watched her too. Sam decided he had nothing to lose and a woman's opinion may just be what he needed. He put down the pen and started to talk.

 

The rest of the week they talked after work and planned. A trust was established for his nephew, bank funds transferred, insurance cashed out and then cancelled. Each day when he left for work, he brought a small bundle of belongings. Gwen didn't even notice. 

Finally, the day came. Sam and Corinne were doing a delivery run to talk to various fruit merchants. They were going to put their plan into action that afternoon. When the truck was near the docks, Sam slipped off and strode quickly to a waiting passenger liner. Corinne drove off with a wave. Later, Sam sat in the cabin waiting. The boat was going to leave in two hours.  _ Did his old police mate from elementary school go through with it? Would everyone believe the story?  _ He could only hope Corinne would make it to ease his mind.

 

“AND hit by a bus?!” Sam stared at her, incredulous.

“We had to make it gruesome so there would be an immediate burial“ Corinne smiled, stroking his cheek. “It worked, Gwen didn't even want to identify the body and she was all too happy to let the company take care of it.”

“It's done? I'm free?”

“As soon as this boat hits international waters.” 

Several weeks later, the passenger liner docked in Fort Lauderdale. Corinne, heiress to the soon to be Chiquita fortune stepped off the boat with her new husband, ready for a new life together.


End file.
